


The Center Of the Sea

by Random_Cannibal



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Badass, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period Typical Attitudes, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Violence, and he's real badass, badass james norringtong, james died but he's back ok?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Cannibal/pseuds/Random_Cannibal
Summary: James Norrington is brought back from the dead as he was chosen to save the sea. Something called the Eye of the world has been stollen and he must find it along with other artifacts to restore the balance.Of course, he'll be needing a certain compass. And we all know how Jack feels about parting with it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic! PLease be gentle with it ;)  
> Enjoy!

FIC: The Center Of the Sea, Chapter One  
TITLE: The Center Of the Sea A Sparrington Novel  
DISCLAIMERS: I obviously don't own POTC otherwise James wouldn't be dead.  
PAIRING: Jack/James  
RATING: from gen to XXX. (I think?)  
WARNINGS: spoilers (lol)

+  
+  
+

Chapter 1

James stared up at the white sky. This was not what he expected. Was this the locker?

As he got to his feet he wondered how that was even possible. It had seemed obvious that him dying aboard the Duchman would only make Davy Jones job of collecting his soul easier. So why was he still here?

“James Norrington.” 

James spun around in shock at the soft voice. Seeing no one there he wondered if he had perhaps imagined it.

“No, I am quite real, dear James.” it laughed softly.

“Who are you?” he asked clenching his teeth “And where am I?”  
“No need to be rude, my dear.” tutted the voice from seemingly no where“I did save your soul after all.” This part made James freeze. 

“Am I not dead?” he asked confusedly “Who are you to be able to bring a man back to life?”  
“You have many questions my dear James!” exclaimed the voice “I would expect nothing less from a man of your caliber.” 

James looked around once more hoping to spot the owner of said voice. No matter where he looked there seemed to be nothing but white. There didn’t even seem to be a separation between the sky and the ground he stood upon. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t have a shadow either. 

“You will not find me anytime soon. I am the sea.” 

“The sea?” he asked with a scoff “You expect me to believe that?” 

“You believe what you want my dear. I didn’t save you to tell you about me though. I need you to do something for me and in exchange I shall help you get back to me.” it explained. “You may call me Ægir as some have called me.” A soft breeze brushed his cheek.

“And what is this action you need me to do for you?” asked James with a sigh. It seemed to good to be true.

“I need you to find the center of the sea. The Eye of the World has been stolen and you will need help to find it.” James had a bad feeling about this “help”. The voice laughed. “Indeed. I shall send you young Sparrows way and you must work together to get the eye back. You shall be given gifts from be and the others so as to be prepared.”

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This had to be some kind of joke the universe was playing on his. It was as if his life revolved around the pirate. His death as well apparently. Was he so naive that even the deities would use him as a peon?  
“Oh.” sighed the entity “I did not foresee this.” An other warm breeze surrounded him. “I did not think that you had such a low image of yourself James. I shall remind you that I chose you for who you are. Not for who surrounds you. You were the only one I saw as worthy of this quest.” 

The dead man felt a lump form in his throat. Did the sea really see him as such? His back straightened and he felt his confidence come back to him. 

“You are the key, James. I am sure you shall succeed. My beasts shall help you on your journey.”

The sound of rushing water made the disgraced admiral turn look to the side. Where there had once been nothing, there was now… The sea? This all seemed like a dream. His hands shook as he knelt down and reached for the water. James barely refrained from crying as he felt the cold lap at his fingers. He wouldn’t feel this if he were dead would he? 

“No you would not.” agreed the voice. James head snapped up. Standing before him was a strange translucent form made of water. There were no dicernable features on it but James felt as though Ægir was smiling. “Please take this with you. It will give you the information you need to find the eye.” The watery figure held out it’s “arm” and James saw something glint within the hand. 

Slowly reaching out, he took hold of the small thing. The form before him vanished back into the water, leaving him to look down at what he held. It looked like an ordinary shell, perhaps the size of a coin. He also noticed a thin cord, made from what seemed to be rope, was attached to it.

“As long as you wear it, you shall be seen as one of mine.” added Ægir “Once you awaken it shall guide you. How it does so, depends on you.” the air suddenly became heavy and James saw clouds forming above his head. Black clouds.

“Sail forth my chosen!” boomed Ægir’s voice. The crackle of thunder was his only warning before the rain started to fall. “Save us!” Winds picked up and James had to hold his arms before his face to protect his eyes. The shell in his hand seemed to shake and he glanced at it, eyes blurry from the rain. It shone brightly, like a beacon of light. 

He looked passed his fingers and stared at the ship before him. Was that- the interceptor?  
No. Yes? It looked like his lost ship. But it also seemed to have pieces from others as well. He certainly recognized some parts from the Dauntless.  
Where the sails of the interceptor had been white and smooth, these ones seemed to bee a deep green like the sea, almost black with rips and tears covering them. The wood was broken and splintering, held together by coral and plants. 

An other striking difference was the figurehead at the front. 

Holding a trident in front of its body with both arms, was the skeleton of a mermaid, its tail, fusing with the ships wood. Coral grew around its head is guise of a crown, stark red on the unnaturally white bones. 

James went to climb the macabre ship but soon found himself lefter by the waves and deposited on deck. Even in the pouring rain, he took the time to run his hands along the now jagged wood. 

“I missed you my dear.” he said quietly. His breath stuttered when the ship groaned loudly, as if in answer. The wood around his hand shifted slightly and he watched as small vines curled around his hands.

“Ægir?” he called loudly “How is this possible?!” he asked incredulously. Laughter boomed above him and he felt the rain lessen slightly.  
“She is your ship dear James. I need only point her your way.” Ægir laughed. “Now go!”  
The sails, as if hearing him, flew open to their fullest and James bore witness to his ship, simply steering itself into the ocean. He laughed incredulously and looked down at the shell in his hand. 

“Thank you Ægir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James starts his journey to... Where is he going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! this second chapter came up fast!

FIC: The Center Of the Sea, Chapter Two  
TITLE: The Center Of the Sea A Sparrington Novel  
DISCLAIMERS: I obviously don't own POTC otherwise James wouldn't be dead.  
PAIRING: Jack/James  
RATING: from gen to XXX. (I think?)  
WARNINGS: spoilers (lol)

+  
+  
+

Chapter 2

The interceptor was a s fast as he remembered. If not faster. She glided trough the water with ease and he watched in awe as she sailed herself. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that a ship could have its own mind but after what he’d seen in the past few hours, it was impossible to say that this was but a simple boat.

The winds were in his favor and he was sure that was an other gift from Ægir. 

James looked down at the shell in his hand and sighed. How was he supposed to use this? He didn’t really see how this was supposed to help.   
“This really is happening.” he muttered to himself. His eyes traveled to the doors of his cabin and he wondered what had survived the underwater grave. Would there at least be a compass to find his way?

Opening the doors was harder than expected with the coral that had grown on it but after a few shoves it gave way and James went tumbling into what used to be the captains quarters.   
“How is this even possible?” he wondered aloud. The entire cabin was intact. The water had obviously made its way in as the maps were destroyed but everything else was still there. All his tools, all his clothes even those left behind by sparrow. 

He frowned at the reminder. That Pirate had stolen his ship, and then lost it. He couldn’t believe he was to seek the man’s help.

“I don’t even know where that bloody pirate is!” he snarled glaring out a grimy window. His hand glowed and he looked down at the shell once more. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” James sighed. Tying the cord around his neck he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. 

“Ægir, which way must I go?” A shudder ran through the boat and he stumbled slightly. When no answer came James let go and glanced out again. He stared in surprise as he noticed a glow coming from the deck.

Rushing out, he was greeted by the sight of glowing water. The sea seemed to glow eerily in front of the ship, marking the path he was to follow. Was it really that simple? Just ask and he will receive then.

Heading up to the helm he grinned and let caressed the wood. 

“Perfect.” 

+  
+

(time skip)

+  
+

As the ship seemed to be fine doing all the steering, James let himself plan inside. He still didn’t quite know what he was to do once he found Sparrow after all. Elizabeth and her pirate crew were probably with him at this very moment. Her pirate crew. James sighed. He didn’t feel like he loved her anymore. He cared for her a great deal, but there came a point where any man gave up. And when he had let her escape, that kiss had been a farewell. Only now it wasn’t anymore. Because he wasn’t dead was he? He couldn’t even die properly.

He had delivered Davy Jones into Beckett's hands and died before righting his error. He had to fix this now that he had a chance.

“Ægir, Do forgive my selfish actions.” he whispered. He knew he needed to find the eyes with sparrows help but he needed to fix this mess first. The shell on his neck suddenly heated up and James barely had time to blink before a soft voice not unlike Ægir’s filled his mind.

“Hello James.” it greeted “I am Njord. I was told you would need our help.” Njord, as they called themselves, seemed younger in some way. Their tone lighter than Ægirs. 

“I have already shown you the way to go so as to find the young Sparrow. Do you require any other help with sailing?” asked the voice curiously “I do not have the skill of mind reading, I do apologise.” Njord chuckled. James flushed as he realized he hadn’t spoken yet.

“My apologies. It’s nice to meet you Njord.” he said politely “I would like to know what it is exactly I must do and if there is a time limit to it?” James asked.

“There is no time limit so to speak. But the situation becomes more dire with each passing day.” explained the deity. “You may go on your little adventure before saving us. But we do urge you to hurry. Lest it be harder on you in the future.” James nodded “However. Aegir did not tell you all there is to know.” huffed Njord.

“The Eye can only be found if you have the young Sparrows compass, that is true. But you shall need to reach the center of the sea. And that can only be done with the help all the sea nymphs.” 

“Sea nymphs?” asked James “Why was I not old of this beforehand?!” he snapped. A gust of wind blew the papers of his desk and the temperature dropped.

“It is not I that is in the wrong James. Do not test me. I am not as patient as some of the others.” scolded the voice coldly. “ Aegir does not have time for humans. It is to be expected time was cut short. That is why you have the shell.” James stayed silent and nodded carefully. The air warmed and he let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

“All you must know for now is you must free Calipso. She will help you.” stated Njord. “And do find a new Ferryman. This “Davy Jones” does not respect us enough, one of our creatures gifted to him has died under is watch.” James nodded.

“But how am I to free Calipso?” he asked. Surely it would not be easy?

“The sparrow should know. Good luck James Norrington.” 

James was left staring into space. Everything really did revolve around that pirate. He really hated them. But it wasn’t like he was in the navy anymore was it. Becket was probably aware of his treachery as well as his death. He thought dead. But also a traitor. Which he was. To lord Becket that is. If there was even a way for him to work for the crown again, he would. He had worked all his life, been an honorable man until his fall from grace. But he only had himself to blame didn’t he? 

He chuckled mirthlessly as he stood. Even when he would like to put the blame on a pirate he had to come to terms with the fact he had brought his own ship into that tornado that had lost him his ship and part of his crew. He had been obsessed with catching Sparrow and it had cost him. And then Becket took him back. Which, truthfully, James should have seen that for what it was. It was just a was of humiliating him more. He had betrayed his “crew” to get the heart. He had betrayed Elizabeth. He was no better then the very pirates he hunted.

Taking of the ripped wig on his head made him feel lighter. He wasn't an admiral any longer. Not even a commodore. He looked through the clothes left on the ship and sighed as he saw some of his uniforms. Was everything supposed to remind of his failures? Or was it just that everyhting he had done was a failure? Perhaps his father had been right in telling him he was not worth his time.

He had become nothing more than a horror story for pirates. And now a joke.

Ripping his bloody admiral's jacket off and throwing it to the floor, James glared at the garish yellow. His tunic soon followed as well as his shoes, until he was left in the standard black pants and white shirt. The shirt would have to go as it was covered in blood, but the pants would stay. He was definitly not putting on his old white commodore tights. 

One thing he had forgotten until the shirt was off. Was how he died. 

Running a hand over the large scar on his side he suddenly realised something. Or rather, the absence of something. 

No heartbeat.

It would seem. He was not entirely back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed! leave a comment if you have any interesting ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An other ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up!

FIC: The Center Of the Sea, Chapter Three  
TITLE: The Center Of the Sea A Sparrington Novel  
DISCLAIMERS: I obviously don't own POTC otherwise James wouldn't be dead.  
PAIRING: Jack/James  
RATING: from gen to XXX. (I think?)  
WARNINGS: spoilers (lol)

+

+

+

Chapter 3

Realizing he didn’t have a heartbeat didn’t seem like his biggest problem when James remembered he didn’t even ask if he had any side effects from being back from the dead. He remembered the cursed gold that turned those who took them into walking rotting corpses. He remembered the Dutchman's crew, all fish like and nonhuman. It seemed like anything that kept you away from death had some physical drawbacks.

He knew he could feel the cold of the sea and the warmth of Njord’s wind, but he did not yet know if he could eat anything. Did he even need to eat anymore? His skin looked as pale as ever to him but it was quite possible the bluish tint was new. Looking into the closest reflective surface, witch happened to be a silver plate, he could just about make out his pale silhouette. He snorted, stepping back to the clothes strew about, what was he expecting? To look like a ghost?

Slipping one of the many white shirts on, James let himself collapse onto the bed. It creaked ominously but held his weight. Frowning, he stopped breathing. Oh. That was an unusual feeling. It felt as though he had water in his lungs. It wasn’t painful by any means, but it was certainly uncomfortable. Holding his hand up in front of him he was hard pressed to not groan as he noticed there was not a single ounce of pink left on it. He had seen enough of his men die from blood loss to know what it looked like.

It was as if he could almost see through his own skin. The shape of his bones clearly visible once he put the offending limb into the light. There was no pretending he survived with his current appearance.

His mulling were suddenly interrupted by something crashing into the underside of his ship. At first he though they had hit a rock of some sort and got up to check. Only for whatever it was to hit the ship once more, this time, sending it slightly to the side.

Panicked he exited the cabin just in time to see the figurehead jab at something with its trident. It didn’t immediately register that this was not normal behavior for a ships decoration, as whatever it was slamming into the ship, chose that precise moment to do it again. Loosing his footing, James cried out and grabbed onto the rails for support. He waited with baited breath for the next shock, eyes shut. When no more shocks came he raised his head and blinked. Only to come face to face with the ugliest creature he had ever seen.

The first thing he noticed were the giant fangs that were inches from his nose. Then it’s bright red and yellow color. And finaly. The sheer size of the beast. It’s head was easily half the size of his boat, and its fins flared out around its head like fans.

_[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/91/5f/30915fc860d51b335af81d54afea244e.jpg) _

_(Artwork is not mine.)_

His first reaction was of course to reach for his sword.

Ah.

He didn’t have one did he? Last time he saw it, it was between Davy Jones ribs.

Running it was then.

His feet carried him across the ship in record time. No way was he getting eaten by that thing after having only just come back from the dead. When he turned around to see where it was James was surprised it had not moved. Why was it just staying there?

As if sensing his thoughts it slowly started looming closer and closer. A loud whistle cut through the air and both their heads spun towards the sound.

Sitting, or rather, perched, upon the highest rail of the ship, was what James could only describe as a woman part bird and part fish. Instead of human legs she had those of a large bird of prey. Her arms were two large feathered and ratty looking wings. Their color an inky black not unlike that of a crows. Her skin was as white as his, if not with a slightly grayer tint to it, specifically around the gills on her neck and her breast . She had a few scales around her hips, mixed in with the feathers that grew there, all in the same black color.

She grinned, showing the razor sharp teeth.

“James Norrington.” She called in a shockingly light and airy voice. He was almost sure he had imagined it, there was no way a creature as disgusting as this had such a beautiful voice. “T’is rude to stare.” she smirked, stepping down onto the deck. James noticed a large fin like appendage on her back, previously hidden from view by her tar like hair.

“What are you?” he asked, beast momentarily forgotten. Strangely this ‘woman’ seemed more of a danger to him at present.

“I am but a siren, darling.” she purred “The sea tells us many things. It told us you would help.” at this her toe darkened noticeably. “We sirens wish to make your jeourney as simple as possible. We loose power with each passing moment the eye is on land. Nothing has changed drasticaly yet but we are loosing feathers.”

As if to prove a point the siren shook her wings. A few feathers fell to the deck where they promptly turned to dust.

“This is our Striped serpent. Take good care of him and he shall take good care of you. Isn’t that right, sweetie?” she cooed, turning towards the giant beast. James didn’t think his eyes could get any wider. The fish like creature let out a strange hiss though it’s gills and when the siren laughed he wondered if she could understand it. He wondered if he spoke out loud when the woman turned towards him with a smirk.

“He thinks you would give me beautiful daughters.” she explained. James chocked. “You are quiet pretty, darling.” she laughed. He didn’t know if she was being mocking or sincere, but that didn’t stop him from flushing uncomfortably. A soft call filled the air and the siren’s head turned to the east. Her lips pulled into a toothy grin and she licked her lips.

“Alas, I must take my leave of you both. The is a ship full of men that awaits!” she smirked. “oh. And one last gift.”

James suddenly found himself lying on his back, long talons digging into his legs and wings on either side of his head.

“Wha-” his words were cut of by a pair of thin lips catching his. A tongue soon invaded his mouth and he gagged at the taste of copper. He lashed out with both arms only have them go through thin air.

“See you soon, James Norrington!” called a her voice from above “If you need us, tell Jörmungandr and he will tell us!” James watched as she soared up with one powerful flap of her wings.

“Jörmungandr?” he wondered aloud.

“That's would be me.” hissed a voice from his left. James jumped and stared up at the sea serpent.

“How-? What the fuck?” James didn’t usually curse but he felt like it was currently well deserved. “How am I understanding you?” he asked incredulously. The beast let out a rumbling laugh.

“A gift from Mistress. She gave you blood. You now understand me and others.” he answered. It was strange to know the voice came from this “Jörmungandr” as his mouth did not move. At each word there was a rather unpleasant slurping sound from the creatures gills and he was lead to understand that was where the sound came from.

“So you’ll just be following the ship around?” he asked uncomfortably. The serpent nodded it’s head.

“Unless we are in shallow water I shall not be far.” it acquiesced. “If you need me, whistle loudly. I should be able to hear the high pitched sound.” James nodded but found himself staring at the things teeth again. He may be dead but that didn’t mean all self preservation was out the window yet.

“Would you be able to answer a question for me?” he asked curiously. The beast seemed smart, he might as well get some answers. A slow nod was his answer.  
“Have they ever brought back someone before me?”

“Yes.” James blinked at the short answer. So he wasn't the first then. That made sense, he was no ones first choice.

“Why? Where are they now?”

“To save the sea, what else? They are dead now, rotting at the bottom of the sea.” it seemed amused by this fact “Should you fail I expect the same fate will befall you.” It purred, before turning around and sinking back into the sea. As the creatures head disappeared beneath the waves it turned back towards him. “I would suggest you succeed.” it grinned.

James stared out at the sea as he pondered what it had said. If the beast thought that would scare him then it was seriously mistaken. He didn’t expect to have a full life again. All he wanted was to right his wrongs and get the eye. Once it was all said and done he would probably kill himslef anyway, there was little holding him back. No one would miss him. He felt strangely calm at that thought, perhaps the part of him that cared had simply died with his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't know when next chapter will be up but I'll do my best!


End file.
